Survival of the Fittest
by DarkPurpleTomBoy
Summary: Blossom and her sisters Bubbles, Buttercup are graduating, when the apocalypse began. Now it's up to the girl's and there friends (Blaze, and Byte) to survive. there going to a said to be safe haven in Cityville. I DON'T OWN THE PPG's OR RRB'S. i only own Byte, Blaze, Blizzard, Blade, Bright, and Bandit.
1. In The Begining

Survival of the Fittest

Blossom's P.O.V

It all started senior year graduation day. My sisters and I were about to get our degree when the army rolled in and told us to evacuate the city but then as the people were running out of the gym we are the last and before we could get out of the gym a gas filled the room and my sisters and I passed out. One hour later I woke and looked around for my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup.

"What happened? Where are we?" My golden haired, baby blue eyed sister asked looking at my still passed out lime green eyed and raven-black haired sister. I shrugged my shoulder,my blood orange hair which has a streak of pink in it (I'm the smartest one), bobbing as I moved.

My hot pink eyes widened in surprise, "I don't know, Bubbles, I just don't know." looking at my little sister, she was oh-so innocent. Her golden-blonde hair was curled and in pigtails and has a light-blue streak in it, her baby-blues (she's also the kindest out of us) where wide as her head was tilt to the side, in confusion. Then my other sister Buttercup (she had short jagged raven black hair with a streak of lime-green and lime green eyes she's also the toughest out of us) shot her eyes open in panic probably looking for us.

"Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup where are you guys we have to get out of here?!"A familiar voice said from the distance. Wait is that Byte and that looks like Blaze behind her? I thought to my self when someone came up from behind me and put a hand on my mouth and whispered in my ear

" Don't worry it's me Byte where are Bubb's and Butter's?" Byte has light purple hair with a dark purple streak that was shoulder-blade length that was down, also dark purple eyes

Blaze has Mid-back length, Brown hair with a streak of yellow in her it which is in a messy bun and has eyes that change colors to what she's feeling which are currently gray which meant that she's scared and she's never scared, then she stared dragging me to Byte who hopefully found my sisters.

Byte's P.O.V

Byte and I were at Blossom and her sister's graduation when the army rolled in and ordered us to evacuate so everyone including me and Byte ran out of the gym but we didn't see Blossom and her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup run out so we waited for about 30 minutes but they never came out so we headed to my house and on the way I saw my worst nightmare right before my eyes, Flash-eating monsters everywhere! In my reaction I grabbed Blazes hand and ran thought an alleyway that lead to my house and when we got there we ran inside barricaded the door, I ran up stairs to my room, gathered anything useful like clothes, and weapons for the girls I had a bow and arrow with a butcher knife, a rifle and two pistols for me, a machete and sniper plus pocket knife, a double blade sword with a 44mm pistol, and a barrel shot gun with hunting knife. After I gathered everything I ran down stairs to see Blaze searching the kitchen gathering food and water.

"What's going on here?" Blaze looked at me with gray eyes and I've never seen her with those eyes before. We had two duffel bags one filled with food and water the other one had weapons and clothes, we ran to my pick-up truck and drove back to the gym and see if blossom and her sisters were still there I had my hopes up because no walkers as I called them were no where to be found so we snuck into the gym it was dark so I got a dim flashlight out so it wouldn't attract any attend attention to us and found three figures on the other side of the gym one on the ground, one starting to wake up, one standing looking around then I realized that those figures were Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. I ran to Blossom but from behind and put my hand on her mouth and whispered

"Don't worry it's me Byte where are Bubb's and Butter's ?" Then Blaze signaled me to come to the truck so I started to drag Blossom to the truck and I saw bubbles and Buttercup are with Blaze running to the truck. When we got to the truck Blaze was driving, Blossom was Shot-gun and Bubbles and buttercup was in the back so I hopped in the truck and we left. Then all of a sudden we saw at least fifteen zombies. "Lovely." I muttered.


	2. We're SO Screwed

We're SO Screwed

Blaze's P.O.V

"What the HELL are those things!" Blossom yelled while buttercup was trying to calm Bubbles who was crying like crazy because she saw the Professor was being ripped to shreds by a horde of walkers. Buttercup was on the verge of tears and Blossom started to cry like Bubbles then Byte slapped some since into them and handed them a weapon, Blossom got a 44mm pistol and a double blade sword, Bubbles got the bow and arrow with a butcher knife, Buttercup grabbed the machete and sniper with a hunting knife, I got the barrel shot-gun with a pocket knife, Byte has two pistols and a rifle, we all jumped out of the truck and started killing all the walkers except Bubbles she just stood there in front of the Professor who was a walker she just stood there frozen when buttercup went behind him and split the Professor's head in half. After we killed the pack of walkers I hopped in the divers sit and Byte's in the passenger's sit and the girls sat in the back I looked back at Bubbles who was white as a ghost because Buttercup just killed there dad right before her eyes when bubbles yelled'

"Why would you just kill him like that he's your father." I started the truck while Blossom was trying to calm Bubbles down when Buttercup started to sing'

**"Breakaway"**

**Kelly Clarkson**

Buttercup: "Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away  
_[Chorus:]_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway  
_[Chorus]_  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

Everyone in the car just looked shocked except Bubbles who hugged her Raven haired sister.

"Thank you Butter's your the best sister ever but I have a question." She also looked a little shocked but continued

"What is it Bubb's?" Buttercup asked looking at her blonde haired sister.

"Why don't you sing more often you have a beautiful voice so why not use it?" When Bubbles asked that Buttercup froze. 

Bubbles P.O.V 

When we got to the truck we all jumped in Blaze started the truck up but before we could get out of the school area a horde of used to be people came and I saw one or two r into our dad the Professor and I stated to so hard that all my sisters started to cry except Buttercup who was about to cry but Byte slapped us and gave us weapons a got the bow and arrow with a butcher knife, Blossom had a 44mm pistol with double blade sword and a knife, Blaze had a barrel shot-gun with a pocket knife, Byte had a rifle and two pistols, Buttercup grabbed a machete and a sniper with a hunting knife. All of jumped out of the truck and began killing the undead but when I got to the last one I froze up and stood in place scared to death. What stood in front of me was my own father, undead and trying to get to me. I couldn't move and the Professor was about to bite into me when Buttercup ran behind him and split his head in two with her machete, I was stunned that she killed her own dad but when I saw a tear come down Buttercup's face 'I can't believe it was Buttercup crying?' I thought. We all got in the truck and while Blaze started the truck I yelled out of horror'

"Why would you just kill him like that he's your father." I started to freak out and Blossom was trying to calm me down and Buttercup started to sing a song I haven't heard since our mother pasted away five years ago. It was the lullaby that she would sing to us when we were scared it always calmed me down. When the song was over everybody looked shocked but me I just hugged Buttercup and said,

"Thanks Butter's your the best sister ever but I have a question." Buttercup looked at me and asked,

"What is it Bubb's?"

"Why don't you sing more often you have a beautiful voice why not use it?" But I think it was a mistake to asked that because when I did she froze and finally said this,

"Well uh the reason I killed the Professor is because he hated me he abused me and if I tried to fight back he would have hurt you two and I'm the one who's suppose to protect you and a few times he raped me and made me sing when he did." When Buttercup said that she stared out the window and sighed probably thinking about those times.

"When did this happen?" Blossom almost yelled in anger but calmed down a little.

"It was a week after mom died." Buttercup was now crying a little, Byte looked back at us

"I'm so sorry Butter's are you ok." Buttercup nodded 'yes' and after that it went quiet.

6 HOURS LATER

"Hey guys look." Blaze said while she pointed in front of us there was a run down city in the background of a beat up sign that said "Cityville a Safe Haven For All." And leaning on the sign was a figure with a black bandanna on that was covering all of his face except his eyes and was wearing a dark red hoodie and dark blue jeans. The figure started to walk up to us and everyone but me got their weapons and aimed their guns at the figure from out the windows, the figure stopped five feet from the truck and took off his hoodie and he had fire red hair and he was hearing a red cap that was backwards and also had blood red eyes. The figure spoke "Welcome to Cityville."

A/N: Hi guys I hope you liked the first chapter even if it was rushed a little and I would like to clarify that I forgot to say in the first chapter that while the girls were past out the army was defeated and Byte got all those weapons because her parents own a weapon shop and she took those weapons from the shop and hid them in the closet because she wanted to. So please no hateful reviews and if you have some ideas for chapter 3 till next time.


End file.
